sugarsugarrunefandomcom-20200215-history
Chocola Meilleure
Chocola Meilleure (ショコラ・メイユール, Shokora Meiyuuru) is the main character of Sugar Sugar Rune, and is a Queen Candidate against Vanilla. She is the daughter of Cinnamon Meilleure. Appearance Anime Chocola has long, orange hair that is kept up in various hairstyles. Her eyes are large and bright green, and she has pointed ears. She wears various outfits, and the only two that remain the same are her witch outfit and school uniform. Chocola's witch outfit consists of pink and brown. She has a belt on her dress. Her boots are brown and she has black and white striped stockings. Her gloves are pink. Chocola's locket is in the shape of a heart, and her wand is pink and has a heart on top of it. Manga Chocolat is a short girl with brown hair, lime green eyes, and pointed ears. She often has various different outfits, but her two main ones are her school uniform and her witch outfits. Her first witch outfit is a black (or blue. It's pink in the anime) mini robe that reaches her thighs, with a belt hanging around her waist. She wears a large hat which resembles the common witch, and black cape tinted red on the inside. She wears black and white socks which reaches her thighs, and dark buckled shoes. Finally, she wears her signature heart-shaped necklace, which holds her hearts. Personality Chocolat is an energetic girl with a forceful personality, often using her aggressive personality make herself popular. This aggressive personality, however, only works in the Magical World; thus, becoming less popular in the Human World. Because of this, Chocolat is often jealous of Vanilla, often getting lots more hearts than she does. Regardless of the effects she receives from being less popular, Chocolat is still a very loyal friend, caring for when her friends are sad, angry. Chocolat could also be considered a tsundere, due to how she feels around Pierre. This could also be because she doesn't want to admit to falling in love with a human, because of the consequences. History Chocola, along with Vanilla, are both excited upon being Queen Candidates. These girls will compete with each other to grab the most hearts from the Human World. Chocola goes by Chocola Kato in the Human World, and after attending her first class, she is hit with embarrassment upon introducing herself. Confused, as to why people weren't adoring her. She finds the Human World to be peculiar, since she's so used to being popular in the Magical World. Each time she finds herself in a situation of anxiety, unable to obtain hearts, and feeling as if she's losing to Vanilla, Chocola would obtain the magical world catalog to purchase items that could possibly make her popular. Trivia * Her name literally translates to "Chocolate Best" in French, with "best" being feminine. * Her hobbies consist of hunting frogs, and playing make-believe by being a cloud person or a spider girl. * She likes to eat chocolate and bone candy. * Her favorite phrase is "I'm gonna knock you out!". Gallery Chocola Meilleure's GalleryCategory:Female Category:Characters Category:Queen Candidates Category:Witches